


i've been ghosting along

by ignisgayentia



Series: ari's promnis halloween week 2k19 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Angst with a Happy Ending, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Ghost Ignis, M/M, Temporary Character Death, ghost hunters prompto and noctis, i promise it's a happy ending. promise. JUST BEAR WITH ME, yep prompto falls for a ghost he's a disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 07:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignisgayentia/pseuds/ignisgayentia
Summary: “You, uh… um, you’re… not gonna eat me, are you?” Prompto asks.Ignis lets out a beautiful laugh, soft and musical. “No. Why do you keep mentioning that? Why on Eos would I eat you?”“You’re, uh. You’re… a, um…” Prompto trails off awkwardly. Is it rude to tell a ghost that they’re no longer alive?“A spirit? Yes, you’ve a rather firm grasp on the obvious,” Ignis says. “I didn’t have an appetite for human flesh in life, however, I’m uncertain how I would suddenly crave such things now.”-----FFXV Halloween WeekDay Three:Hunting Supernatural BeingsPromnis Halloween WeekendDay Three:Haunted/Spirits





	i've been ghosting along

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure whether to tag character death, because technically ignis... is a ghost... y'know, but FOR REAL THERE'S A REAL HAPPY ENDING BEAR WITH ME  
i'm actually kinda proud of this one, i've never written a ghost au before and it's just so bittersweet

Prompto’s excited. It’s not every night he gets to go ghost hunting in Insomnia’s most haunted house (allegedly) with the Prince of Lucis. It’s a little difficult to wrestle Noct away from his princely duties, but tonight, Noct is all Prompto’s, and he can’t wait. _ . _

Prompto’s practically bouncing on his feet, cameras ready with extra batteries, his spirit box, and candles for any seances they might try (Prompto takes it far too seriously, though -- seances aren’t too frequent for them, try as Noctis might to have them more often). 

He’s waiting in the prince’s bedroom for Noctis to return from one of his meetings. It’s super rare when Prompto’s in here without Noct, and he tries (keyword being  _ tries)  _ not to let himself be intimidated by the fancy furniture, ornate walls, and bedding under his ass that probably costs more than his entire apartment.

Prompto nearly jumps when Noctis enters his room, a dejected look on his face. “I hate my dad.”

Prompto frowns, knowing that can only mean one thing. “Oh, shit. We’re not going ghost hunting tonight, are we?”

Noctis flops onto his bed next to Prompto face-first, immobile as soon as his body hits the soft mattress. “Nope.”

Prompto sighs, trying to not be too disappointed. He knows that whatever’s come up isn’t Noct’s fault. “Well, that’s okay, man. We can do it another time.” He bites his lip.

“I don’t wanna do it another time. I wanna do it now. We haven’t been able to look for ghosts in, like, a month,” Noctis grumbles. “I fucking hate this.”

Prompto puts a hand on Noctis’s hair comfortingly. He really does feel bad for Noct sometimes. Sure, he’s got everything in the world handed to him on a silver platter, but sometimes all Noctis wants is to just be normal. Prompto can’t imagine what that’s like; he has the opposite problem. “That’ll make it even more exciting for next time, dude. You want me to head home?”

“Nah. Stay the night? I shouldn’t be longer than a few hours. You can play some games or something, I’ll have ‘em bring you whatever you want to eat,” Noctis offers. “I don’t want the  _ whole _ night to go to waste.”

Prompto smiles. He really loves his best friend so much. “Sure, dude. Hey, maybe I’ll go to the forbidden area of the citadel, see all those spooky ghosts everyone’s talkin’ about.”

Prompto’s joking, of course. He’s never been to the forbidden wing, and he doesn’t really plan on it, at least not without Noct. It’s supposed to be haunted, and everyone Prompto talks to outside of the royal family has a different story about what kind of tragedy happened in there. Noct never talks about it, and never suggests going, so Prompto keeps his mouth shut about it, save for a few ghost jokes here and there.

Still, Noctis lifts his head, concern filling his features. “Don’t,” Noctis whispers. “Don’t go anywhere near there, Prom. ‘S not safe.”

Curiosity floods through Prompto at his words, but he ultimately doesn’t want to break his friend’s trust. “Sure, buddy. I was just kiddin’.”

If  _ danger’s _ the only reason why Noctis doesn’t want Prompto to go in there, however, he can’t help but consider going anyway. A few peeks wouldn’t hurt; he wouldn’t have to stay  _ long. _ Maybe he could find some paranormal activity tonight after all, despite their setback.

Noctis nods, satisfied with Prompto’s answer, not knowing about the thoughts churning in Prompto’s head. “You want some curry? Pizza?”

Prompto grins. “You want both?”

Noctis smiles back. “Hell yeah. I’ll be back in a few hours, ‘kay?”

“I’ll be here!” He throws finger guns at Noctis, trying to disguise the lie in his voice.

Prompto watches his best friend traipse out of his room after straightening his clothes and slipping his royal attire back on. Alone again, he can’t help but feel his impulse control start to waver. With a sigh, he puts his video camera and digital camera in his pocket, checking to make sure fresh batteries are in both, and stands up to walk to the door.

“Just five minutes, Prompto, then you come right back here, alright?” Prompto asks himself. “What harm could it do? Either way, you’re gonna see ghosts… or not.”

With that logic, Prompto heads out of Noctis’s bedroom and toward the forbidden wing of the citadel. It’d been closed off since Prompto and Noctis were twenty, and Prompto had only just rekindled his relationship with Noctis then. All Prompto really knows, truthfully, was that an assassination attempt happened there. Despite the room being cleaned up for nearly three years, no one goes near there, the section of the building locked up and closed off for meetings, tours, or anything, really.

It’s always made Prompto curious, but he’s never really explored it until now. He’s walked by it a few times, always feeling a cold chill that he never knows whether it’s in his head or actually caused by  _ something _ . 

Prompto feels that very familiar chill as he steps off the elevator and rounds the hall to the closed off area. He doesn’t have the key to the door, so he knows he won’t be able to get very far, but he already feels like there’s something here, a presence that isn’t his own. 

The hallway is darkened, cold, and abandoned; dusty, too, as the cleaners don’t go near here, either.

“Hello?” Prompto whispers to no one in particular, not really expecting a response. “Is there anyone here?”

Silence.

Prompto sort of feels like an idiot; he always does when there’s no response when he goes ghost hunting, but he supposes that’s part of the job. Prompto approaches the door that leads to the forbidden room, and waits. He can’t hear anything inside, and it’s not any more cold than it is in this hallway.

With a sigh, Prompto bites his lip and reaches for the door handle. It turns, but only slightly; locked, as he suspected. Prompto tries a few more times, as if that would make it suddenly unlock, but finds himself disappointed.

“Well, I tried,” Prompto whispers to himself. “If there’s anyone behind this door…” He sighs again, laughing to himself. “You’re such an idiot, Prompto.”

He shoves his hand in his pockets, turning heel to walk away. It’s bad enough he’s spent as much time as he has here. He’d better get going and head back to Noctis’s bedroom.

As soon as he reaches the end of the hallway, he hears a soft click. Prompto turns, heart pounding in his chest as he watches the locked door that he just tried to open unlock. The door handle turns, and opens slowly. The hinges squeak slightly from lack of use, not quite horror-film-esque, but almost. It’s chilling, to say the least.

Prompto panics, logic winning over, as he realizes someone else is probably in this hallway. He freezes, waiting for whoever unlocked the door to emerge, but no one appears. Every instinct in him tells him to turn tail and run, Noct’s warnings of the room being dangerous filling his head.

So, naturally, Prompto walks toward the door timidly, palms starting to sweat as he peers inside.

It’s empty. There’s no one in here, no one who could have unlocked the door. It leaves only one explanation -- doors don’t unlock themselves, do they?

Prompto swallows, pulling out his video camera and turning it on. “Hello?” he whispers, voice wavering a little with fear. He’s not really ashamed to admit that he’s pretty scared shitless right now. Neither his eyes nor the camera seem to pick up anything. “Wh-who unlocked this door?”

There’s silence, but Prompto walks into the room, spinning around to look at everything. It doesn’t even look as if there’s anything out of place here, or that something tragic took place in this room at all. There’s a piano in the corner of the room, elegant but dusty from lack of use and cleaning. There’s a large table in the center of the room, and several bookshelves filled with all sorts of old-looking books. Everything’s so dusty and abandoned -- it’s creepy.

The door shuts behind him without Prompto even going near it. He jumps, yelping a little. “Okay, holy shit,” Prompto whispers. “I’m kinda scared shitless, not gonna lie. If you’re gonna eat me or something, please let me know? Thanks.”

No one responds, no one promises  _ not _ to eat him, which is a little concerning. However, he’s not  _ currently  _ being eaten, so Prompto assumes he’s at least a little safe for now.

Prompto lets out a small scream (he’s not proud of himself about it), when the piano in the corner starts playing several out-of-tune keys. He shakily raises his video camera, filming what seems like absolutely nothing and no one playing the piano. The keys press despite no one sitting there.

“Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit,” Prompto breathes. “C’mon, is there anything you can do besides creepily play the piano? I’m… uh, I’m pretty easily scared, so you don’t gotta be all creepy about it. Did I mention I don’t wanna be eaten? I don’t think I’m very tasty, I’m pretty scrawny.”

The piano playing stops, and Prompto can’t tell if that’s a good or a bad thing. He whirls around the room, swallowing nervously when he feels something tugging on his fingers. He yelps when the video camera he’s holding is yanked from his hand and flies across the room. He stands there, staring at the camera, wide-eyed as his legs start to tremble.

“Um,” Prompto says nervously, “d’you not like cameras? I can, um, turn it off, please don’t eat me.” 

Prompto turns his back to the piano, slowly walking over to where the camera shot out of his hands. He knows, in the back of his mind, that this is all extremely abnormal --  _ paranormal _ , and Prompto’s either being pranked or he’s dealing with an actual fucking ghost. It’s so hard to wrap his head around it, to think clearly in the heat of the moment.

He kneels by the camera, reaching to pick it up, when a voice he’s never heard before says from behind him, “Yes, I’d prefer you turn the camera off. It’s terribly difficult to show myself near cameras.” The accent is elegant and smooth, low and velvety -- pleasant, even. Not a voice Prompto would expect at all.

Still, Prompto falls right on his ass, landing next to the forgotten camera with an awkward thud. He yelps, turning toward the voice, and finds someone elegantly sitting at the piano as if he’d been there the whole time, legs crossed as he stares at Prompto curiously behind thin, wire-half-framed glasses.

Prompto’s speechless for a moment, heart pounding in his chest as he stares at whoever is in the room. “Who the fuck?!” Prompto yelps, scrambling backwards a little. “Are you… were you playing the piano?”

The man smiles, pushing his glasses up his nose with a gloved finger. “Well, yes. As far as I’m aware, I’m the only one in here. Well, apart from you, now. And you are?”

Prompto stares at him for a long time, wishing his initial panic would start to fade. He has no idea who this person is, let alone what he wants. All he knows is that he’s way too attractive than the terrifying image of a first ghost encounter that he imagined in his head. “Um, P-Prompto? My name’s Prompto. What? Who the hell are you? Are you fucking with me? Did someone pay you to play a prank on me?”

“I’m afraid not,” Ignis says, a wistful, sad sort of recognition coloring his handsome features. “I’ve heard of you. Noctis mentions you from time to time.”

Prompto frowns. “You know Noct?”

Ignis smiles again at the question, and it sends a thrill through Prompto’s spine entirely different from the fear he feels. Are his eyes  _ green? _ They’re such a pretty shade, Prompto notices. Deep, rich green with specs of lighter green. throughout.

“I’ve known Noct since he was a very young child,” Ignis says softly. “My name is Ignis. I see he hasn’t mentioned me at all, the little shit.”

Ignis.  _ Ignis. _ The name sounds both familiar and unfamiliar all at once. Noctis maybe mentioned the name once or twice, but it always comes with a heavy air, something Noct likes to avoid. “I… I don’t think it makes him happy,” Prompto guesses.

Ignis frowns, sadness twisting his previously serene face. “Ah. I see.” He looks down at the floor where Prompto fell. “You ought to get up from there. It’s not been cleaned in quite some time.”

Prompto looks around at the dusty furniture. “Yeah, no shit.” Prompto stands up, wiping the seat of his pants off. He crosses his arms, closing in on himself as he makes no move to walk toward Ignis, still a bit hesitant. “You, uh… um, you’re… not gonna eat me, are you?”

Ignis lets out a beautiful laugh, soft and musical. “No. Why do you keep mentioning that? Why on Eos would I eat you?”

“You’re, uh. You’re… a, um…” Prompto trails off awkwardly. Is it rude to tell a ghost that they’re no longer alive?

“A spirit? Yes, you’ve a rather firm grasp on the obvious,” Ignis says. “I didn’t have an appetite for human flesh in life, however, I’m uncertain how I would suddenly crave such things now.”

Prompto can’t help but laugh. “Yeah, I guess that was kinda dumb of me, huh?” he says to no one in particular.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Ignis continues. “In case that was unclear. I’ve no need to hurt you.”

“Could you, if you wanted to?” Prompto asks curiously.

“Do you wish to know the answer to that?” Ignis asks solemnly. He disappears suddenly, appearing right next to Prompto with a teasing smile on his face.

Prompto yelps, taking a step back. “Holy shit! Warn a dude!” he gasps, doubling over to try to catch his breath. “No, y’know what, I don’t wanna know that. Stay back, dude, like shit, gimme some room.”

Ignis’s face falls. He crosses his arms, and takes a few steps away from Prompto. “I apologize. I’m not used to strangers. Forgive me.”

Prompto’s eyebrows raise, feeling a little sheepish for reacting the way that he did. He unfolds his arms, taking a few nervous steps closer to Ignis, closing the distance between them. “No, I’m sorry, that was shitty of me. I invaded your space, and here I am bein’ a dick,” Prompto whispers. “I’ve just… I’ve never seen anything like this before.”

“I didn’t intend to frighten you,” Ignis says softly, tilting his head curiously.

“Nah, dude, I scared myself.” Prompto sighs. “Does… is it just Noct that comes to see you, then? You said you weren’t used to strangers.”

“Only Noct, mainly. As far as I’m aware, not many go searching for ghosts. I believe his majesty has his suspicions, but I’ve yet to see him in here,” Ignis explains.

“What happened to you?” Prompto blurts. He steps forward, reaching out to touch the fancy shirt Ignis is wearing. His fingers fall right through, cold where Ignis stands. “Is that shitty to ask?”

“I was one of Noct’s retainers, hand to the Lucian crown,” Ignis says, looking more amused than anything else at Prompto’s attempt to touch. “I did what I had to, in order to protect him.”

Sadness floods through Prompto as he looks at Ignis. He looks so young, maybe his age or even younger. He can’t be older than his early twenties, at least. He’s still impeccably dressed, suspenders and suit jacket, worn in a way that implies that he’s used to wearing such attire. The glasses should look dorky on anyone, but he looks sharp. It’s easy to see that he was gone far before he should’ve been, and judging by the way Noctis avoids the subject entirely, it’s clear that Ignis meant a lot to him. Ignis looks into Prompto’s eyes for the first time, and Prompto finds himself flushing.

“That’s so awful,” Prompto says gently. “I’m… I’m really sorry that happened to you.”

Ignis waves him off with gloved fingers. “It is what it is.”

“Why’d you let me in here?” Prompto wonders suddenly, unable to take his eyes off of him.

Ignis considers this for a moment before answering, the silence charged between them. “Why not?” he teases finally. He lets out a sigh, ducking his head. “It can get rather lonely sometimes. You seemed innocent enough to talk to. Does Noct know you’re here?”

Prompto shakes his head fervently. “No. He’d kill me. Shit, he’d kick my  _ ass _ . I shouldn’t even have been here this long, but I…” He bites his lip, watching the way Ignis regards him. “Dude, you’re really hot.”

Ignis blinks in confusion. “I beg your pardon?”

Prompto laughs, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “You’re really attractive, man. I thought you’d be ugly. How are you attractive?”

Ignis purses his lips. “Rude.”

Prompto smiles. “No, I mean, for a ghost. I’ve never seen a ghost before. I thought you’d be all scary. You’re, uh, beautiful.”

“You watch too many horror films,” Ignis whispers with a smirk. “But that’s very kind of you to say.”

“I wonder why Noct wouldn’t tell me about you,” Prompto whispers. “He said I’d get hurt if I came in here.”

“Hmm. I wouldn’t know. The only one in here is me, and I wouldn’t hurt you, Prompto. It’s lovely to meet you,” Ignis says. “You ought to get going, however. If Noct doesn’t wish you to be here, I don’t think it would be a good idea for him to find out in such a manner.”

Prompto pouts. “But… but you’re so cool! I wanna hang out some more. What if I never see you again?”

Ignis considers this, a tiny smile appearing on his face. “Well, how about this? If you come here, I’ll always unlock the door for you.”

For some reason, Prompto feels the gentle tug of affection at Ignis’s words. “You’d want that, even though I was totally mean to you?”

Ignis chuckles. “You weren’t entirely mean. I’ll try to suggest to Noct that he should allow us to officially meet, if that’s something you would be interested in.”

Prompto nods, truly touched. “Wow. Can’t believe I talked to a ghost.” He reaches out to grip Ignis’s wrist, and fails, fingers touching nothing but air once more. “Shit, I really oughta go though. Don’t forget about me, okay?”

Ignis’s eyes are on him, and their gazes lock. There’s a peculiar expression on Ignis’s face that Prompto can’t quite put his finger on. “I won’t forget you, Prompto.”

Prompto nods. “Bye, Ignis.”

Prompto can’t race to Noctis’s bedroom fast enough. Noctis hasn’t gotten back yet, so Prompto figures he’s in the clear. He collapses on the prince’s bed, staring at the ceiling, his mind racing with what just happened. 

_ Ignis. _

Prompto wonders what would happen if Ignis never died. He wonders if they’d be friends, just like he is with Noctis. There’s an air of untouchability with Ignis that Prompto thinks would make it pretty difficult to get close to, but Ignis seems pretty lonely now. Maybe only in this way does he have a chance to get close.

Prompto pushes away the morbid thought as soon as it comes.

Prompto fishes out his phone, heading to Moogle to see if he can find any specifics about what happened in that room. Ignis himself wasn’t very specific, and Noctis doesn’t talk about it at all. He moogles, “ _ Ignis Prince Noctis Death”  _ to see if that yields any results.

He finds an online article from  _ The Daily Lucian  _ dated three years ago, with the title, ‘ _ Advisor to the Crown Prince Killed in a Royal Assassination Attempt’ _ . Prompto immediately clicks on the article, and finds a picture of Ignis in a crownsguard uniform, with his arm around Noctis. They’re both smiling, and Prompto immediately recognizes those pretty green eyes. A chill runs down his spine as he starts to read the opening paragraph aloud.

“‘ _ Ignis Scientia, hand and royal advisor to Lucis’s Crown Prince Noctis, was killed Tuesday during an altercation. He died protecting the prince, the assailant breaching past security in an attempt to take the prince’s life. Scientia was rushed to the hospital as a precaution, but had already passed upon arrival, curatives no longer effective.’”  _ Prompto frowns, feeling his eyes sting with empathetic tears. “Poor Ignis...”

The door to Noctis’s bedroom swings open, and an even more exhausted Noctis walks in. Prompto scrambles to exit out of the article and clear his browser history on his phone so Noctis doesn’t see. Noctis barely shuts the door before collapsing on the bed again. He rolls over, peering at Prompto’s face.

“You look weird. What’s up?” Noctis asks.

Prompto jumps, looking at his best friend’s baby blues. “Weird? I’m good. What’s up with you? How was your royal meeting or whatevsies?”

Noctis sits up halfway, frowning. “You sure you’re good?”

Prompto nods. “I think I’m just tired.”

Noctis is quiet for a minute before accepting this answer. “C’mon, let’s eat and marathon shows ‘til we pass out, then.”

Prompto smiles, nodding. He glances at Noctis from time to time, wondering if Ignis is part of the reason why the prince carries that soft air of sadness sometimes. He knows Noct lost his mother early in life, and that’s also part of it, but Prompto remembers how happy Noct looked in that picture with Ignis. He wonders how much Noctis misses Ignis. Prompto wishes he could ask.

Prompto falls asleep thinking about Ignis, wondering what he’s up to. Obviously, there’s no way Prompto can get in touch with him unless he physically goes to the room Ignis occupies. He wonders how it all works -- if Ignis ever goes to ‘sleep’, or if he’s constantly holed up there, locked away, bored all day. He wonders if Ignis will ever think about Prompto again.

There’s one thing that Prompto knows for certain, however; it’s that he wants to see Ignis soon, and he’ll have to find more creative ways to come over to the citadel in order to do so.

\-----

It turns out that Noctis doesn’t really care how often Prompto comes over; in fact, he thinks absolutely nothing of it. At first, Noctis seems to feel a little awkward that he has to stay busy while Prompto’s hung up bored in his room, but little does Noctis know, Prompto leaves Noct’s room as soon as Noct does. Prompto always heads to Ignis.

Prompto finds himself shuffling awkwardly down the restricted hall until the door unlocks itself with a click. Smiling, Prompto pushes himself inside.

“Iggy?” Prompto calls out, unable to find the ghost that he’s looking for. “Hope it’s okay to call you that…” Prompto goes and sits on the piano bench, remembering that it was a spot that Ignis first frequented when he appeared. “I promise I don’t have any cameras, dude!”

After a few moments, Ignis sort of fades in and out for a moment before sitting next to Prompto on the piano bench. “Apologies for the delay. I’m not accustomed to physically touching things. It takes a bit of effort.”

Prompto frowns. “Does it make you tired?”

“A little,” Ignis admits.

Prompto smiles sadly. “Sorry. Sometime, I gotta find a key to this joint. Maybe I can find where Noct keeps it.”

“Now, now, I don’t mind a bit of effort,” Ignis responds. He looks at Prompto finally, their eyes locking. “Good afternoon, Prompto.”

Prompto beams, so happy he’s able to see his new friend -- at least, Prompto hopes he can call him a friend. “Hiya. I missed you. Work’s been a drag all week and I can’t stop thinking about you.”

“Oh? I had no idea I frequented your mind so much,” Ignis says. “I’ve been thinking of you as well.”

Prompto feels himself flushing. Why is he blushing over a ghost? He has no idea. “Yeah, I mean, I can’t really talk to Noct about you, which is lame, ‘cause I talk to Noct about  _ everything. _ I can’t believe that little shit was holding out on me! We go all over the place tryin’ to find ghosts, and he’s got one livin’ practically in his house.”

“Mmm. So you often seek out spirits then, hmm?” Ignis teases. “I think Noct is simply afraid of letting the word out. He still believes I may disappear one day.”

Prompto feels himself start to panic. “Wait, will you?”

“I’m uncertain. I’ve yet to, that’s all I know,” Ignis says.

Prompto frowns. “Be careful, Ignis.”

“I’ll do my best.”

“I do look for ghosts to answer your question, yeah. Me and Noct, we go and try to find haunted places, I guess. I was starting to think ghosts weren’t a thing, and then, well.”

“I’m happy to prove you wrong.” Ignis sighs. “How is it out there? It’s been so long since I’ve seen Insomnia.”

Ignis doesn’t sound sad, but the words tug on Prompto’s heartstrings. He can’t imagine being stuck in one place for so long, not knowing what’s going on in the outside world.

“Eh, pretty boring,” Prompto says for Ignis’s benefit. “Does it-- is it weird being in here all the time? Do you get bored, or is it different for you?”

“Mmm. I don’t think I quite register time passage the same way that I used to. At least, I don’t believe I do. I am aware it’s been quite some time since I’ve…” Ignis trails off, gazing down at the piano keys. “But boredom is rare, I’m afraid. I sort of… fade in and out, I suppose.”

“But you miss Noct, right? And you miss the city? And you were curious about me. So, you feel stuff, still. So wild,” Prompto says. “You’re amazing.”

Ignis laughs. “I have a feeling if I wasn’t a spirit, you wouldn’t find me nearly as fascinating.”

“Really? How come? I mean, you’re super handsome. Fancy. Smart. How old are you? Or, were you?”

“I was twenty-two when I passed,” Ignis answers.

“So, you’re kinda older than me. I was twenty back then,” Prompto says. “But now, I’m a year older than you, sort of?” 

“Funny how that works, isn’t it? So, you’ve known Noct since you were twenty?”

Prompto nods. “Well, I mean, we knew each other in school, but I didn’t really get to know him well ‘til we reunited and I joined crownsguard.”

“Ah, so you’re here all the time,” Ignis says. “You ought to visit me more.”

Prompto looks over at Ignis, a grin spreading on his face. “You’d like that? I’m surprised I don’t annoy you.”

“Not much to be annoyed by, when I interact with so little,” Ignis teases. “You’re very sweet, I’ve noticed.”

Prompto shrugs. “I guess that’s true. Sucks you don’t like cameras. I loooove ‘em.”

“Ah, a photographer in our midst, hmm?” Ignis asks, reaching out to place his fingers on the keys. “It isn’t that I don’t  _ like _ them. It’s very hard to stay… as you see me, when a camera is on. It requires a lot of concentration.”

“Oh? Maybe that’s why no one can catch a ghost on camera,” Prompto gushes.

Ignis nods. “I assume so. I don’t believe I appear on film. Noct has attempted it many times.”

Prompto looks at Ignis’s hands splayed on the keys. “You can, uh-- you can play, if you want. D’you like playing piano?”

Ignis presses the keys gently. “I didn’t wish to frighten you. It bothered you the first time you were here,” he reminds Prompto. He starts playing a beautiful tune, one that Prompto can’t recognize, but it’s melodic and haunting nonetheless.

Prompto laughs sheepishly. “Yeah, I mean, I didn’t know who you were, and it was kinda creepy ‘cause I couldn’t see you.”

Ignis tilts his head, looking into Prompto’s eyes as he plays the piano. “I see.” He smirks. “To answer your question, yes, I did quite enjoy it when I was alive. I like to preserve my energy, but I do play it from time to time now.”

Prompto frowns. “That tires you out too, huh?”

Ignis nods, stopping his haunting melody. “Anything that requires touch.” He reaches over, hovering over Prompto’s hand and pressing a finger gently, briefly to Prompto’s. Prompto gasps as he feels Ignis’s soft touch, slightly cold but also warm all at once, like the burn of ice, but not unpleasant. The sensation disappears as quickly as it came, but Prompto’s hand tingles where Ignis ‘touched’.

“You touched me!” Prompto gasps again. “Holy shit, cool!”

Ignis lets out a soft chuckle. “Yes. I taught myself to do that after quite some time, but it does ‘tire’ me, as you put it.”

“That sucks. It felt nice,” Prompto blurts, not knowing if he just flirted with a ghost or not. “Can you feel it, too?”

“Yes,” Ignis says softly. “It’s not often I can touch the living, so… thank you for not being frightened.”

“You don’t scare me, I promise. At least, not like that,” Prompto says with a laugh. 

Ignis raises an eyebrow. “Oh? And what does that mean?”

Prompto giggles. “I mean, you’re kinda, like, intimidatingly pretty. Is that weird to say to a ghost?”

“If it is, I wouldn’t know,” Ignis says. “You know, you’re rather adorable. Had we known each other before, I might have asked you to dinner.”

Prompto nearly chokes on his next words, blinking over at Ignis. “Wait, are you messin’ with me?” he asks, trying to ignore the way his heart pounds.  _ I will not get a crush on a ghost, I will not get a crush on a ghost, I will  _ not _ get a crush on a ghost…  _ “I’m fragile, dude!”

“Of course not. I do wonder if you would’ve said yes,” Ignis says with a smile. 

“Oh, Gods, yeah, I would’ve,” Prompto says far too quickly. “You’re a catch. Were? Are?”

“You’re rather flattering,” Ignis notes. “What else do you do, apart from photography?”

Prompto gives it some thought, trying to calm the race of his heart at their previous conversation. “Uhh. I like chocobos? I like drawing and writing, but I’m not very good at ‘em. Video games are  _ awesome. _ I like Noct.” He smiles.

“As a friend, or… something else?” Ignis wonders.

Prompto bites his lip. “I’ve, uh,  _ totally _ been down that road, but, uh, I think we’re just friends, yeah.”

“I see.”

“Is that bad…? Um, were you guys…?” 

Ignis huffs out a laugh. “No, not at all. I was simply curious.”

“Do you get curious a lot?”

“Not particularly. I was actually wondering if you were seeing anyone. I wasn’t as subtle as I once was, I suppose,” Ignis teases.

Prompto feels the familiar heat of flush rush to his cheeks. “Wow, well, here I am, charmed by a fancy ghost. I kinda expected to be, like, haunted, or maybe… y’know, cat scratches down my back. Possessed? But, nope, here you are, a polite ghost, really handsome, just playin’ me some piano tunes.”

Ignis tilts his head, eyes narrowing with amusement. “Well, apologies for the disappointment.”

Prompto snickers. “No, I’m totally good, dude. I really don’t wanna deal with all that scary shit. I’m a bit of a weenie.”

“Perhaps not the best trait to have if one searches for ghosts in their spare time,” Ignis points out, “though, that must make your endeavors much more interesting. It’s a pity I cannot witness it for myself.”

“Eh, I’ll have to bring some recordings, maybe you can watch me freak out on camera. Noct’s always pretty chill, guess now I know why.” Prompto shrugs. “So, like, enough about me. What did you used to do for fun?”

“I was too busy for fun,” Ignis admits sarcastically --  _ bitterly _ . “I did enjoy cooking, even though it was less of a hobby and more of a duty. I started having some fun with recipes, and, well, cooking for others has its merits. I enjoyed reading, of course, watching the occasional film. I  _ adored _ cooking and nature programs.I found myself entertained by writing poetry, as well.”

Prompto smiles. “Huh. Yeah, you totally look like you could turn a phrase. Did you do anything with Noct?”

“I used to indulge Noct in a video game or two.”

Prompto finds himself laughing, imagining someone as elegant as Ignis with a controller in hand. “You? Video games? Man, I would’ve loved to see that. If only I would’ve met you earlier.” He swallows, trying to blink away the sadness. Man, he really is  _ way _ too empathetic sometimes. “Looks like you got a lot of books in here, though, huh? That’s good, right?”

“I suppose, though I’ve read them all at least five times, some more,” Ignis says. “I’ve no shortage of time, I’m afraid.”

“Oh? I wonder if I could bring you some more books?” Prompto suggests. 

“That does sound lovely, but it might take me a bit to get through them. It’s as I said, physical touches… are a bit difficult.” Ignis sighs. 

“Well, maybe I could sneak in here at night and read to you? That way you don’t gotta touch stuff? Or, I mean, I could play an audiobook on my phone or somethin’. That way you don’t gotta listen to my crappy voice.”

“I’d love to hear you read,” Ignis says quickly. “You’d do that for me? You hardly know me.”

“Well, I mean, we kinda know each other, ‘cause of Noct. Plus, it’d be a good way to become friends, right? Unless if you don’t wanna be friends with me.” Prompto snorts. “No hard feelings, I totes get it. If I was a ghost, I definitely would want cooler living friends.”

Ignis’s eyes search Prompto’s, and he smiles. “I do believe I would enjoy being your friend, Prompto. You may visit me at any time.”

Prompto grins. “Great.” His phone starts vibrating in his pocket, causing him to jump.

** _Noctis (4:02 P.M.): _ ** _ where the hell did u go? _

Prompto’s eyes widen. “Shit. I gotta go. I’ll see you later, Iggy? Can I call you Iggy?”

Prompto hopes he’s not imagining the disappointment in Ignis’s eyes. “You may. Farewell, then, Prompto. Give Noct my love.”

\-----

Prompto is about 95% sure he has a crush on a ghost. 

There aren’t many photos of Ignis left that Noctis has -- Prompto can understand why photos would be a painful reminder -- but there’s a few on Moogle, and boy, is Ignis Scientia probably the most handsome bastard Prompto’s ever laid eyes on.

It doesn’t help that Prompto can’t stop thinking about Ignis’s earlier words to him.  _ ‘I might have asked you to dinner.’ _ It’s a shame that the universe might have given Prompto the world’s most perfect boyfriend, only to have it ripped from him by killing him before they could even meet.

Well, at least Prompto can keep him company, though the closer he gets, the more he wishes he could do something --  _ anything -- _ to free Ignis from his fate. He almost wishes he could swap fates, exchange his life for Ignis’s.

So, yeah, Prompto’s pretty sure he’s got a thing for a dead person, no big deal. Happens all the time, right?

Prompto forgot to ask Ignis what kind of books he likes to read, so he hopes the novel clutched in his fingers will suffice. Prompto makes sure Noctis is snoring softly (adorably) before he slides out of bed and heads to the forbidden wing once more, heart racing excitedly to see Ignis again.

Prompto hovers outside the door, frowning when it doesn’t immediately unlock. Do ghosts sleep? 

“Ignis?” Prompto whispers. “I got a book for you. Are you there, buddy?”

After a quiet moment, the door unlocks and opens for him. Ignis appears, seated against the wall on the floor. Prompto raises an eyebrow, wondering why someone as regal as Ignis has decided to sit down there. 

“Good evening, Prompto. Shouldn’t you be asleep?” Ignis asks warily.

Prompto slides down the wall so that he’s next to Ignis. He presses his thigh against Ignis’s, but it doesn’t make contact, unfortunately. “Eh, who needs sleep? I gotta go home in the morning, and I wanted to get you a new book. What are you doin’ down here?”

“Apologies for the delay in unlocking the door. It seems I’m not quite used to needing to touch things so frequently. I’m a bit… tired,” Ignis admits. “What book have you brought me? That’s awfully kind of you.”

Fear starts to course its way through Prompto. “Oh, man, am I, like, screwing shit up? I’m not hurting you, am I? Are you gonna be okay?” 

Ignis smiles. “Don’t fret, Prompto, I will be fine. The worst that will happen is that I might not appear to you for a few days.”

Prompto frowns. “But… but you’ll come back, right?”

“Yes, I would come back. I always have thus far. Well, as far as I’m aware. This is my first time as a spirit, as it were,” Ignis says, before peering over at Prompto curiously. “You’re awfully concerned. I had no idea I’ve made such an impact. ”

“Well, yeah, you’re amazing,” Prompto says. “I’m glad I can’t ever permanently fuck you up, then, huh?” He laughs before waving the book in the air. “I uh, brought you this murder mystery. Found it in Noct’s room, he never touches it. Seems kinda up your alley.”

“Ah. An interesting choice,” Ignis says. “I don’t think I’ve read this one yet.”

Prompto smiles. “Well, it’ll be exciting for both of us then, huh?”

Ignis’s returning smile is so beautiful, Prompto finds himself staring at it in near awe. “Indeed.”

Prompto laughs a little, shaking away his attraction as he opens the book to begin reading. It feels natural, once he gets over the initial awkwardness. Prompto’s not really used to reading to anyone, except for Talcott when he’s stuck with babysitting duty with Noct, but he’s never read to an adult, no less one as attractive as Ignis.

It doesn’t even register at first that Prompto’s reading to a ghost. He supposes he can cross  _ that _ one off the bucket list.

Prompto starts gravitating toward Ignis reflexively as he reads, and Ignis is weirdly quiet, like the atmosphere is charged. Prompto loses track of time, and before he knows it, he’s read the entire first chapter.

Prompto blinks, looking over at Ignis. His eyes are fixated on Prompto, an intense yet soft expression on his face. Prompto flushes under the scrutiny. “Sorry, kinda lost myself in there,” he says with an embarrassed snort.

Ignis smiles once more, reaching out to put a hand on Prompto’s knee. Prompto can feel it, much to his surprise, and he’s honored Ignis wasted his energy to be able to initiate physical touch. “You read wonderfully, Prompto. Thank you for this. I’ve not had company like this in a very long time.”

Prompto bites his lip, looking at the hand on his knee. He doesn’t want to shatter what’s between them, but he can’t resist placing his hand over Ignis’s, wondering if he’ll be able to feel it. He does, the skin soft yet chilly under his touch. Ignis flips his palm over, allowing their fingers to entwine together.

“Your skin’s soft,” Prompto blurts. “Can you feel mine?”

“Yes. They’re rougher,” Ignis notes. “Do you work with your hands often?”

“Yeah, cleanin’ guns, workin’ with machinery. Sorry they’re not as nice as yours,” Prompto says.

“Nonsense. They feel wonderful,” Ignis promises.

Prompto can’t stop the flurry of attraction that floods through him even if he wanted to.  _ Yep, definitely crushing on a ghost, no big deal.  _ “Thanks.” Prompto sighs. “So, what you said earlier… does that mean Noct doesn’t visit you as much?”

“Not as often as you. He’s busy as of late. Ascending the throne, and whatnot. I’m very proud of him. Still, the company I used to keep with him… it was pleasant,” Ignis admits. “I hope you don’t think me too selfish.”

Prompto finds himself laughing. “Dude, no offense, I think you’re the least selfish person ever. You’re stuck in here and you don’t even complain. Sorry, I’m no Noct, but… I’ll visit you as much as I can, man.”

“No sense in complaining about what I cannot control,” Ignis says. “You aren’t Noct, that is correct, but you’re lovely company, regardless.”

Prompto wishes he could scrape the flush off of his cheeks. “You, too. You’re, like, so sweet, and you’re a ghost. Who would’a thought? You’re so polite, I feel like you’re gonna make me tea or somethin’.”

Ignis chuckles. “If I were able to, I would.”

Prompto smiles at him. “I bet.” He sighs. “In return, I can read to you! I can come every night I stay over with Noct, if you want. Or is that too much? Do you need time to, like, recharge your ghost batteries?” He laughs.

“How about I leave the door unlocked for you, so it doesn’t require much effort for me?” Ignis suggests. “I haven’t seen Noct in quite some time, I believe it will be safe.”

Prompto nods. “That sounds perfect. Should we stop, um--” he looks down at their hands entwined. “I don’t wanna hurt you.”

Ignis squeezes his hand before removing it, and just like that, Prompto can no longer feel Ignis’s touch. “You could never hurt me, I assure you. That being said, you ought to head back before Noct notices you’re gone.”

Prompto snorts. “Noct? Wake up? That’s a laugh.”

Ignis smirks. “I suppose you’re right about that one. Regardless, I’d hate to lose the opportunity to see you, lest they find out what you’re doing up here.”

Fear tugs at Prompto too at the thought of not being able to see Ignis again. He sighs dejectedly, disappointed that he won’t see Ignis until next time. “That’s true. I oughta get goin’. I’ll, um… I’ll miss you.” He swallows nervously. “Is that weird? That I’ll miss you?”

“No,” Ignis whispers. “I’ll miss you, as well. I hope to see you soon, Prompto.”

Prompto nods, smiling sadly. “I’ll leave the book here for you, yeah? I’ll come back and read it as soon as I can?”

“That sounds grand,” Ignis says. “Farewell for now.”

“Bye, Iggy.”

Prompto tries to shake off his disappointment as he heads back to Noctis’s bedroom, but can’t seem to. Noctis stirs when Prompto crawls back into bed, groaning a little.

“You okay, Prom? Where’d you go?” Noctis asks groggily, face buried into his pillow.

“Couldn’t sleep, went for a little walk,” Prompto whispers. “Sorry I woke you.”

Noctis grunts reassuringly before more soft snores fill the room. Prompto smiles at his best friend, a fresh wave of guilt flowing through him when he realizes that he’s lying to him by not telling him about Ignis.

Prompto just can’t chance Noctis not allowing him to see Ignis ever again. He’s pretty sure it would break his heart. He’ll tell Noctis soon, he swears. He just needs a  _ few _ more nights of reading to Ignis before it’s probably taken away from him.

\-----

Prompto reads to Ignis every night that he can manage to spend the night at Noctis’s, and before he knows it, a month has passed. They don’t hold hands every night -- Prompto doesn’t want Ignis to lose his strength, but the nights that they  _ do _ hold hands, it lights a fire within Prompto that he’s not so sure he can extinguish.

Prompto has no idea what to do about that -- there isn’t  _ anything _ he can do about it, really, other than suffer in silence.

It’s not like he could tell a ghost he’s falling for him. That would be… weird?

Prompto can stay close to Ignis, however, for as long as Ignis will have him.

Prompto  _ really _ needs to tell Noctis.

\-----

Prompto lets out a shaky breath as he leaves the crownsguard training grounds. It’s been an awful day, to say the least. It’s not the best time when people harass you for being an outsider, for not being  _ good _ enough.

Most people he’s encountered in the kingsglaive have been really sweet -- Prompto’s had the misfortune of running into the other kind today. He wipes his eyes on his sleeve, lifting his head up to try to ignore the words that were spat in his face earlier.

Prompto thinks of Ignis, funnily enough, wondering how he’d react. He wonders if Ignis would protect him, if he were able to -- if he were alive.

Prompto finds himself calling Noctis, sniffling, hoping he doesn’t give away that he’s been crying.

“Yo. Prom? What’s up?” Noctis answers after a few rings.

“Hey, buddy,” Prompto says softly, hoping his voice doesn’t waver. “Um, you busy?”

“Uhh, kinda. I’ve got this meeting thing ‘til like, 8. Why?” Noctis asks. “Are you okay?”

Prompto sighs. Apparently, he’s more transparent that he thought he’d been. “Um, yeah, I just… long day, y’know, wanted to know if you wanted to hang out.”

“You’ve been comin’ over a lot lately. You feeling okay? We never go to your house anymore,” Noctis points out.

Prompto laughs nervously.  _ Oh, no big deal, buddy, I’ve been hangin’ out with the ghost in your house without permission, and I think I have a weird crush on him. _ “Yeah, I mean, yours is bigger. We can hang out at my place tonight…?” His stomach drops at the words, really just wanting to see Ignis right now.

“Nah, come on over. I won’t be able to see you ‘til tonight though, if that’s okay?” Noctis asks.

Prompto smiles. “You’re the best, buddy.”

Prompto sighs as he hangs up the phone. Noctis really is the best, and Prompto’s a big fat liar, and the world’s worst friend. Still, he can’t resist heading up to the citadel, excited to see Ignis.

Prompto pushes open the already-unlocked door to Ignis’s room as quickly as he entered. He’s grateful that his friendship with Noct grants him the ability to pretty much wander wherever he’d like without being followed. 

Ignis isn’t around when Prompto walks in, and he frowns.

“Iggy? Sorry, I know this isn’t… um, planned, but… it’d be super great if you could say hi to me, or somethin’--”

“What’s the matter, Prompto?” Ignis asks from behind him, voice full of nothing but concern.

Prompto whirls around, tears stinging his eyes with relief. He laughs awkwardly, trying to push away the flurry of emotions. “Iggy,” Prompto gushes, rushing forward to hug him. His arms touch nothing, of course -- shit, he’s such an idiot. “Oops. I’m so dumb, s-sorry, I--” He feels the tears start to betray him, spilling from his eyes.

With that, Ignis opens his arms, pulling Prompto in them. A brief flood of guilt flows through Prompto when he realizes Ignis is tiring himself out for Prompto’s stupid problems, but he selfishly melts into his embrace anyway.

“Tell me what’s wrong, Prompto,” Ignis says soothingly, his fingers tracing gentle circles into Prompto’s back, his chin resting on Prompto’s head.

“Iggy, you shouldn’t, you’ll--you’ll get tired,” Prompto whispers, voice wavering pathetically.

“Don’t worry about that. I’m quite alright,” Ignis promises. “I’d say it’s high time I was able to hold you, isn’t it?”

Prompto feels his heart hammer with unrequited affection. “Y-yeah. Gods, I’m sorry, I thought I could get my shit together, but…” He snuggles into Ignis’s arms, oddly comforted by his chilly embrace. “Shit, I just… I just wanted to see you. It was such a shitty day.”

“Tell me about it? Come sit with me,” Ignis says, pulling away from Prompto to guide him to the piano bench. Ignis sits, opening his arms once more.

Prompto can’t resist sitting next to Ignis, resting his head on his chest. He sighs longingly, yelping as Ignis pulls him easily onto his lap. “Shit, you’re getting stronger, huh?”

“Mmm, not particularly, merely reserved strength. I can do quite a lot if I really put effort into it, but I haven’t needed to until now.” There’s a moment of silence. “This feels… quite nice, doesn’t it?”

Prompto’s glad that Ignis doesn’t seem afraid to be affectionate -- well, as affectionate as a spirit can be. “Yeah. Thanks for this. Please, don’t tire yourself out for me.”

“I’m alright, Prompto,” Ignis assures him, tucking his head on top of Prompto’s once more, arms fixated around his waist. “What’s troubling you?”

Prompto sighs. “Just… shitty people at training. Telling me I’m not good enough, that I’m too… different to protect the crown.” He burrows further into Ignis. “I--I guess it bothers me ‘cause they’re right, y’know? I  _ am _ different. I  _ am _ pretty weak, and I’m always worried I can’t protect Noct. Shit, I’m lying to him right now, y’know? I’m not worthy.”

“I would hardly call this lying out of maliciousness, Prompto, though if it’s truly bothering you, perhaps we should cease seeing each other until you tell him.”

Prompto’s heart feels funny at Ignis’s choice of words --  _ ‘seeing each other’. _ He sniffles. “Maybe, but… I don’t wanna stop.”

“Have you told Noctis what transpired today? I hardly think he would approve of such behavior from other Glaives,” Ignis says softly. “Nor would I. You aren’t unworthy simply because you’re different, and it’s easy to see how much Noct cares for you. Of course you’re worthy of protecting him.”

“I don’t wanna tell Noct, I don’t wanna make any trouble or make things complicated,” Prompto says. “It’s hard to not listen to people like that, y’know?”

Prompto feels Ignis’s fingers ghost -- ha -- through his hair, and he can’t help but lean into the touch, loving how good the chill feels through it. He wishes he could do this all the time with Ignis, which is a dangerous thought to have.

“You deserve protection too, you know,” Ignis murmurs. “You are worthy of love and protection, just like everyone else.”

Prompto bites his lip. “I dunno.” He sighs. “I don’t wanna bother Noct.”

“You wouldn’t be,” Ignis says. “You ought to be more honest with him, Prompto.”

Prompto nods. “I know. I’m a shitty friend.”

“Hush, now. It’s not as if anyone can prepare you for circumstances such as this,” Ignis says. “I find myself selfishly wanting this to continue as well, you know, but I wouldn’t want to cause a rift between you two.”

Prompto swallows nervously, holding onto Ignis tighter. “I don’t want this to stop. What if he doesn’t let me up here anymore?”

“I’m uncertain,” Ignis admits. “I will do all I can to prevent that from happening.”

Prompto lifts his head just enough to look at Ignis. “D’you really like bein’ around me all that much? Even though I drain your ghost battery ‘cause I’m a crybaby?”

Ignis chuckles, pressing his forehead to Prompto’s. “I did mention earlier that I’ve been meaning to do this for quite some time.”

Prompto doesn’t know if his heart is flying at Ignis’s words or the proximity -- the closest they’ve ever been. He can’t resist searching Ignis’s green eyes, and up close, he can see every tiny freckle and mole on Ignis’s face. He seems so real, like he’s alive still. “You have?” Prompto asks finally, voice no higher than a whisper.

“Yes. I like you like this,” Ignis tells him, like it’s a normal thing to say, like it doesn’t send shivers down Prompto’s spine.

Prompto almost blurts it, right there.  _ Hey, I like you, and I don’t know what the fuck to do about it, because I’m alive and you’re not. _ He doesn’t, but he wants to, and all he can do is laugh nervously. “I like it, too.”

“I’m honored you came to me,” Ignis says, furthering Prompto’s demise even more. “It’s been quite some time since I’ve felt needed.”

Prompto feels all semblance of boundaries fly out the window the more Ignis speaks. A pang of pity tugs at his heart, realizing that Ignis used to be so, so important, and now he’s only important for one reason, and not many. “I like coming to you. I... don’t wanna be without you. It’s lonely now, when you’re gone,” Prompto admits softly. “Is that weird?”

Ignis smiles, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. They’re sad,  _ so  _ sad, and Prompto knows why -- at least in his  _ own _ heart. “Not at all.” 

It seems like Ignis has something else to say, but he doesn’t. Despite the past month that Prompto’s been spending time with Ignis, there’s something between them that’s unsaid. Prompto’s not so sure if it will ever go  _ said _ . It’s not as if this is normal, is it?

Prompto doesn’t want to push it. Instead, he rests his head against Ignis’s chest again, drowning in the touches that he’s certain will be taken away from him soon. “How long is it safe to stay like this?” Prompto whispers. 

“As long as I’m able,” Ignis says. “Are you feeling any better?”

“Yeah,” Prompto admits. “But I don’t wanna hurt you.”

“It’s as I told you, even if I were to get… tired, I would come back,” Ignis says, a bit of a tease in his voice.

Prompto smiles. “Kill a guy for bein’ paranoid, huh?” He pauses at the tasteless joke. “Oops. Sorry.”

Ignis chuckles instead of reacting badly, to which Prompto is very grateful. “It’s sweet you’re so concerned. A few more minutes, then I will ease your mind, hmm?”

Prompto nods against Ignis. “I can live with that.”

They don’t speak for those few minutes. Ignis continues to run his fingers through Prompto’s hair. He can’t hear a heartbeat from Ignis, but it’s comforting to rest his head on his chest regardless. Prompto clings to his shirt, as if gripping him tightly would keep him there. Prompto doesn’t want this to end, and he doesn’t want to have to leave.

“I guess I gotta go,” Prompto says reluctantly. “It’s almost 8.”

“Mmm. You should.” Ignis releases Prompto then, gently sliding him off of his lap. Ignis rises then, and holds out his hand for Prompto to grab with a smile. “Thank you for coming to see me today. It was quite a surprise.”

Prompto can’t help but flush and reach out to grip Ignis’s hand, still seated on the piano bench. Ignis helps him up, and then brings Prompto’s hand to his lips. Prompto had no idea his heart could beat so fast until now. Is Ignis really going to kiss his hand, like a handsome guy in some old black-and-white movie?

Prompto doesn’t get to find out, as Prompto’s fingers suddenly touch nothing but air. Ignis starts to flicker, almost like a bad movie projection. Prompto widens his eyes as he watches Ignis disappear entirely.

“Iggy?” Prompto grips the air, as if holding onto where Ignis once was would bring him back. Tears sting his eyes as he starts to panic. “Iggy?!”

Silence.

Prompto swallows, inhaling shakily. “Shit, I shouldn’t have been so selfish… Iggy, please tell me you’re still in here somewhere.”

More silence.

Prompto cries for an entirely different reason then, a tear sliding down his cheek. “Iggy, I’m so s-sorry, please come back--”

The piano plays a few notes on the higher register, light, tinkling sounds. It almost sounds like wind chimes, and Prompto lets out a breath of relief. “You’ll be back, right?” Prompto whispers, feeling sort of dumb knowing that Ignis can’t respond. “You just gotta recharge, right?” 

Prompto’s phone vibrates, finding a text from Noctis.

** _Noct (7:47 P.M.): _ ** _ almost out. U ok? _

Prompto doesn’t even know what to say. Of course he’s not okay. Ignis is gone, and it’s all his fault, and he might not come back. Ignis said he’d come back, but his irrational paranoia is working its way to the very forefront of its mind, and Prompto can’t seem to shut it down.

What if Prompto just caused Ignis to disappear forever? What if he made it so Noct could never see Ignis again?

Prompto’s so selfish, he almost wants to curl in on himself and disappear.

** _Prompto (7:49 P.M.): _ ** _ i think i need to head home dude. Somethin came up. Rain check? _

Prompto knows the very last thing he wants right now is to be alone, but of course, here he is, self-sabotaging as usual. He gives the room one last look around, trying to see any sign of Ignis.

“I’m so sorry, Iggy. Gods, I’m so selfish. I hope you can forgive me.” Prompto bites his lip, blinking back the tears in his eyes as he rushes out of the room.

Prompto swears he hears the piano play again, but he’s out of the door before he can register anything else.

On top of being selfish, Prompto has no idea how he could be so damn stupid. He lies on his bed, staring at the ceiling as the tears start to really rain down now that he’s alone. 

“What the hell did you think was gonna happen, Prompto?” he mutters to himself. “That you’d have a ghost boyfriend? How the hell do you think that’s gonna work? Stupid, stupid, stupid.”

Prompto’s phone vibrates, and he almost wants to toss it across the room. He wants Noctis to call him up and tell him that he’s an idiot, that he broke his trust, and that he never wants to see him again. It’s what he deserves, really.

Prompto finds the text response he receives is the exact opposite of that sentiment, ironically enough.

** _Noct (8:42 P.M.): _ ** _ are u sure ur okay? U have been so weird lately. Is there smth ur not telling me? _

Prompto lets out a pathetic whine at Noct’s words. He knows he needs to come clean, and now that Prompto’s fucked things up with Ignis -- maybe forever -- he should probably tell him. Over text wouldn’t be the best way, however.

** _Prompto (8:43 P.M.): _ ** _ i should prob tell you something. In person. Like, I think I messed up pretty bad. _

Noctis’s response is immediate. 

** _Noct (8:44 P.M.): _ ** _ okay. Well i need a plus one for the stupid ball thing at the end of the week. Wanna go w me? We can talk then. _

Prompto frowns. On one hand, in a public setting, maybe Noct wouldn’t  _ immediately _ kill him for possibly losing Ignis forever. On the other hand, does he really deserve to go to a fancy ball with the prince when he’s been such a shitty friend?

** _Prompto (8:45 P.M.): _ ** _ i’m cool with that, but i don’t know if you’ll want me there once you find out what i did tho :/ _

Prompto waits, his heart racing for Noctis to reject him. It never comes.

** _Noctis (8:47 P.M.): _ ** _ theres nothing u can do that will make me not want u there. Trust me. Just come ok? _

Prompto lets out a tired sigh, wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

** _Prompto (8:49 P.M.): _ ** _ okay. _

_ \----- _

Prompto’s only been to a handful of royal affairs. He’s usually too much of a chicken to attend, or he has to work late when one is being held. Still, he has plenty of fancy clothes whenever he  _ does _ have to go (his crownsguard ceremony being one of his  _ forced _ formal events, which was a nightmare and a half, if he does say so himself). 

Still, nothing ever prepares Prompto for seeing his best friend dressed to the nines, attending an event as  _ The Crown Prince of Lucis  _ instead of just Noct. 

Prompto prefers just Noct, if he’s honest, but he knows Noct can’t control it at all. 

All Prompto can really focus on is the guilt swirling in his chest, and the worry he feels for Ignis -- and Noctis, really -- so the social anxiety is even more nauseating than usual. Bless Noctis’s heart, however, he keeps an arm thrown around Prompto’s shoulders, completely unaware that his best friend totally ruined something important to him.

Prompto’s such a jackass.

Finally, after all the dining and meet and greets, Prompto gets Noctis alone.

“Hey, so, what’s up?” Noctis asks. “You’ve been avoidin’ me since that night. Gladio says some people were messin’ with you?”

Prompto shrugs. “It’s… it’s not that. Well, it started with that, but--”

Noctis frowns, his pretty blue eyes searching Prompto’s. “Tell me who it was, and I promise--”

Prompto reaches out to put a hand on Noctis’s shoulder. “It’s  _ not _ that, man, I swear. I fucked up. I think, like, you’re gonna hate me -- and you have every right to. I did somethin’ you asked me not to do, and… and…”

Noctis frowns, clearly not understanding what Prompto’s talking about. “Wait, what? If you’re talking about taking pics of that one thing--”

Prompto laughs at the memory. “Uh, no. Gods, I wish it was just that.”

Noctis tilts his head curiously. “What d’you mean, man? Just tell me.”

Prompto swallows nervously. “Okay, so I went into the--”

“Noct,” Gladio says, appearing seemingly out of nowhere, interrupting Prompto. “They want you to do something with your dad.” Gladio nods to Prompto. “Hey, Prom, long time no see.”

Prompto smiles sadly at Gladio. “Hey.”

“What’s up with you?” Gladio asks, immediately catching onto Prompto’s preoccupation.

Prompto finds himself wondering if  _ Gladio _ and Ignis were close when Ignis was still alive, and he feels himself feel even sadder  _ and _ guiltier, a double whammy combination. He shakes his head. “Nothin’. Just tired.”

Noctis frowns at him worriedly. “Look, I’ll be back. Go get some fresh air if you need to, alright? I’ll be as fast as I can, like, twenty minutes tops.”

Prompto nods. “It’s fine, I’ll be fine. Go be all princely.”

Noctis smiles, but it’s stressed. “Love you, Prom.”

“Love you back.”

The guilt weighs on Prompto heavily, and he’s struck with the feeling that he doesn’t deserve Noctis’s love. He remembers Ignis telling him otherwise, but he can’t seem to focus on that fact, when Prompto’s selfishness is the reason why Ignis isn’t around anymore to begin with. 

Prompto leans against the wall of the huge hall in the citadel, watching people mingle around him. When Noctis doesn’t return in five minutes, Prompto starts to wander. His mind wanders as well, wondering if anyone would notice if he snuck onto the elevator and tried to see if Ignis was around.

Prompto finds himself doing just that, not wanting to be around people right now. When he makes his way into Ignis’s room, still unlocked from the last time he was here, it seems far too quiet. 

“Iggy?” Prompto asks, fiddling with his bowtie as soon as he shuts the door behind him. “Are you still gone?”

It’s quiet -- no sounds of the piano, nothing being knocked over. Prompto feels kind of stupid for hoping Ignis would come back so soon, if at all.

Prompto closes his eyes, wondering if somewhere, Ignis is still listening. “So, I’m really stupid, but I miss you like hell. Which is… weird, ‘cause you’re… not like me. It’s not just, like, friendship I miss, which is… dumber.” He sighs, laughing to himself. “What I’m sayin’ is, there’s a chance after I tell Noct tonight that I’ve been hanging out with you, that I might not be able to come back. Which would suck… so, if you’re listening, wherever you are… in the ghost void, or whatever…” Prompto makes himself laugh again, feeling a bit like an idiot, talking to no one. “I wish you were here. Better yet, I wish you were out here at this dumb ball with Noct, with… Gladio, with  _ me. _ Especially with me. I see all those pretty couples wearing pretty clothes dancing all fancy and I kinda wish you were there to teach me how. Bet you’re a super good dancer, and, I, uh. Probably shouldn’t feel this way about… someone like you, and if I was a smart person, I’d be… stayin’ away, but I can’t, and I… Iggy, I…”

Prompto can’t say it, he can’t say the words he’s been working himself up to say.  _ I love you, I love you, I love you. I have a big dumb stupid crush on a ghost, because Prompto Argentum can’t have anything normal in his life. _

Prompto sighs, getting ready to speak again, knowing he needs to just say goodbye -- to the air, to nothing, or whatever he’s talking to, and head back down to Noct.

“I’ve been known to dance a waltz or two in my life,” Ignis’s elegant accent teases from behind him.

Prompto nearly jumps out of his skin, but can’t stop the grin on his face as he whirls around. There Ignis is, as visible and handsome as ever. Affection and relief flood through Prompto as he sees him. He wants to rush forward and hug him, but he knows Ignis would tire himself out just to catch him, so he restrains.

“Iggy! Holy shit, Iggy, I thought I fucking blew it, man, you scared the shit out of me, I--” Prompto says, eyes watering with emotion. “Holy shit.”

Ignis smiles at him with the fondest of expressions. “I’m terribly sorry, Prompto. I overextended myself just to hold you for longer. It was my fault. I tried to send you a message… but I could only do so much.” He gazes over at the piano.

Prompto nods. “You played those notes for me.” He sniffles with a smile. “Y-yeah. I remember.”

“I did,” Ignis says. “I told you I would come back. You didn’t listen.” His eyebrow quirks up.

“Yeah I did, man, I just,” Prompto says, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, “worried anyway, y’know? It’s what I’m good at, I guess.” 

Ignis shakes his head with fond exasperation, clicking his tongue against his teeth scoldingly. “You ought to relax more.”

“Yeah, probably.” Prompto can’t take his eyes off of him, like he’s a glass of water in a hot, barren desert.

“You look breathtaking,” Ignis murmurs. “I remember having to attend such events.” He closes the distance between them, walking up to Prompto easily. “You wear that bowtie charmingly, I must admit.”

Prompto flushes the closer Ignis gets. “I bet you looked incredible dressed like this.”

Ignis ducks his head, a tiny chuckle leaving his lips. “You’re too kind, Prompto. I must also admit, I’m a bit disappointed you didn’t rush into my arms like you have on prior occasions.”

Goosebumps rise on the back of Prompto’s neck at Ignis’s words. “I--I didn’t want to… hurt you, like before.”

“I’m quite alright now, I promise,” Ignis says. “Would you care to dance with me, since you were so adamant about it before?”

Prompto’s eyes widen. “You heard that?”

Ignis smiles. “I did.” He extends a hand out to Prompto. “May I have this dance?”

“There’s no music,” Prompto says, but is unable to resist gripping Ignis’s hand anyway. He’s delighted to feel his touch again, never knowing he’d be able to again.

“We can make our own,” Ignis murmurs, wrapping his arm firmly around Prompto’s waist.

Prompto places his hand on Ignis’s shoulder. He’s hesitant to be too much for Ignis, lest he disappear, but he doesn’t want this to end, ever. His heart thuds as they start to sway to silence, Prompto gazing into Ignis’s green eyes with a vulnerable, wide-eyed expression. He squeezes Ignis’s hand tighter, as if it would keep him there, knowing it won’t work -- last time he tried it, Ignis disappeared on him.

“Guess I don’t gotta worry about steppin’ on your toes,” Prompto jokes weakly, not knowing what to say. 

“Mmm. May I ask you something, Prompto?” Ignis asks, spinning Prompto outward before pulling him back in.

Prompto swallows nervously. “Of course, Iggy.”

“What were you going to say earlier? When you thought I wasn’t here?” Ignis asks. “I was waiting for you to finish your sentence, and I was disappointed when you didn’t.”

Prompto stiffens in Ignis’s arms. He knows he should say it, but now that Ignis is here, it seems even more foolish. “It’s dumb. You’re gonna laugh and then disappear and I’ll never see you again.”

Ignis chuckles. “That would never happen, I promise you.”

Prompto looks at the ground, avoiding Ignis’s gaze. Well, it’s now or never. He bites his lip, trying to calm his racing heart. He looks up again, measuring Ignis’s expression before leaning up slightly, and pressing his lips softly to Ignis’s.

Ignis’s mouth is warm and cold at the same time, soft and soothing. Ignis kisses him back softly, though the surprise is easily apparent in their kiss.

Prompto pulls away then, not wanting to be too much. He ducks his head once more, not wanting to face Ignis after his bold move, even though Ignis has made no attempt to run away so far. “I… I, um, I think I love you. Which is weird. But… I can’t stop thinking about you, and… yep, this was a total idiot move, now that I’m sayin’ it out loud, and I just  _ kissed _ you, holy shit--”

Prompto feels fingers on his chin, coaxing his head up to look at Ignis. The expression on Ignis’s face is still fond, but also sad, and Prompto braces himself for the rejection.

“Prompto…”

Prompto looks at the wall, allowing Ignis to hold his chin but not granting him the pleasure of his returned gaze. “I’m sorry, okay, I know that was stupid to say. Who the heck likes a ghost? So stupid. What is wrong with me, ha--”

“ _ Prompto.” _ The words are firmer this time. “Look at me, please.”

Prompto sighs, hoping he doesn’t cry like an idiot at this rejection. He obeys, however, returning his eyes to look at the soft green of Ignis’s. “Uh, hey.”

Ignis’s thumb slides up to stroke Prompto’s cheek. “I very much feel the same, you know. Whatever bit of love I have left in me to give, I wish to give it to you,” Ignis promises, a fervent adoration in his eyes.

Prompto’s eyes widen. “You-- you do?”

Ignis nods. “Yes. I’ve been… trying to hide it.”

“Why?”

They stop dancing, but they still hold onto each other as if they are. Ignis sighs. “You know we can’t… be what we want to be for each other.”

Prompto’s heart nearly stops. “Wha-- of course we can! We can make it work, for realsies. I can just t-tell Noct, and--”

“Prompto…” Ignis says again, that chastising tone from earlier. “As much as I long for that, I can’t keep you here. You aren’t doomed to my fate, and I won’t force it upon you.”

Tears well up in Prompto’s eyes for what feels like the millionth time that night. “You aren’t forcing it, I  _ want _ it--”

“I cannot allow you to throw away your love for someone who is no longer living, Prompto. We have no idea how any of this works. Despite me being somewhat present, we have no idea what the future brings. My life has ended, yours has very much not. While I’m grateful to have your sunshine in my presence for as long as I’ve had the pleasure to, I won’t steal it from someone else who can give you the happiness I cannot. It would be selfish of me, and I care for you far too much to allow you to do this. Know that I love you, and I am… honored you manage to feel similarly, but you know we cannot be the way we wish.”

The tears overflow. “Iggy, I don’t… I don’t wanna be with anyone else.”

“You feel that way now,” Ignis points out, thumb swiping away Prompto’s tears, “but it will ease with time, darling.”

Prompto tries to push away the heartache of Ignis’s choice of endearment. “I should be allowed to choose, just let me  _ choose--” _

“What the hell is this?” a voice that is very much  _ not _ Ignis calls from the doorway.

With a gasp, Prompto disentangles himself from Ignis, turning to face Noctis head on. “Shit, Noct, I--I--”

Ignis clears his throat. “Noct, if you would allow me to explain, we can all discuss this calmly.”

“I told you… I told you not to come up here, and you did.” Noctis is frowning, and Prompto swears his eyes look misty.

_ Shit. _ Prompto’s fucked up beyond repair.

“I--I know, there’s no excuse. I was so disappointed last month when we couldn’t go to that haunted house, I was dumb and I wandered up here and I--I found Ignis, and…” Prompto swallows. “I kept working up the courage to tell you, but I was scared you wouldn’t like it, and keep me from him. I’m sorry, I know I fucked up, man. I can just… I can just go--”

“No, stay,” Ignis demands, tone authoritative. He presses a hand to Prompto’s shoulder. “I’m afraid I was a bit selfish, Noct. I was enjoying Prompto’s company, and therefore we delayed what we should have done a long time ago.”

Noctis’s eyes fall on Ignis’s hand on Prompto’s shoulder. “Specs, be careful, why are you touching…” he trails off, his eyes traveling up to lock with Ignis’s. “This is why you’ve been so happy?”

Prompto looks at Ignis, who appears a bit sheepish. “Yes. Prompto’s been reading to me.”

Noctis looks to Prompto. “That’s why you’ve wanted to come over so much.”

Prompto buries his face in his hands. “I should’ve told you, but I didn’t-- I didn’t know what to do, you were so secretive of it.”

“Wouldn’t you be? One of your best friends is dead and appears to you from time to time, what the hell would you do, Prom? And you knew about it, and you’ve lied to me this whole time--”

“I know!” Prompto blurts. “I--I know. I’m a shitty friend and an even shittier person. I know. I’m sorry, that’s all I can say. I didn’t expect shit to be like this. I’ll just-- I’ll just go. I didn’t mean any harm, Noct, I swear. I won’t tell anyone.” He brings his watery eyes to look at Ignis. “B-bye, Iggy, I… I love you.”

Prompto ducks his head, not wanting to deal with the embarrassment as he goes to head out of the room.

“Prompto, don’t--” Ignis starts.

“Prom. Shut up, let’s talk about this,” Noctis groans, clearly letting his pity for Prompto’s dumb feelings outweigh the (rightful) anger he’s feeling.

Prompto doesn’t deserve either of them, living or dead. Prompto walks around Noctis, and leaves the room. He doesn’t stop until he gets to the elevator, taking it all the way down to the ground level. He wipes his eyes on his tuxedo sleeve as he takes the stairs two at a time off of the citadel grounds, heading home as fast as he can. Noctis doesn’t seem to be following him, and Ignis can’t, so Prompto figures he’s in the clear.

As soon as Prompto gets home, a little sweaty, cheeks stained with tears, he feels a bit stupid. He just threw away the best friend he’s ever had instead of just talking to him. Prompto doubts Noctis would ever take him back -- it’s not like Prompto deserves it.

Prompto wonders if he’ll ever see Ignis again, and he doubts that, too.

Prompto curls up on his bed, hugging his knees, crying to himself. “Way to go, Prompto. You’re a total jackass,” he says to no one in particular.

This definitely tops the top three worst nights of his life, and it’s entirely his fault.

Prompto falls asleep, tears staining his pillow as he ends up lying on his mattress, too tired to sit up anymore. He vaguely registers a sound in his ears, too exhausted from crying to do anything about it. The sound gets louder and louder, until he hears a voice with it.

“Prom. Open up, or I’m comin’ inside,” the prince’s voice calls out from behind his front door.

Prompto stirs, sitting up just as the key turns in the lock. Prompto sort of regrets giving Noctis a key now, but he supposes he doesn’t  _ really _ regret it, as his heart pangs just at the sound of his voice.

As soon as Noctis opens the door, he walks into his bedroom, his eyes immediately falling on Prompto. He sighs, shaking his head at him as he walks over to the bed, sitting on it.

“Gods, look at you, dude. You’re a mess,” Noctis says with a soft laugh.

Prompto blinks tiredly, sniffling. “Y-yeah.”

“I’m not mad at you, Prom.” Noctis reaches out, throwing an arm over Prompto’s shoulder. “Why’d you run from me?”

Prompto leans into Noctis selfishly, taking what he can get. “I, uh. I don’t get how you’re not mad at me. I lied to you, and went up there without permission, and I talked to your friend when I wasn’t supposed to.”

Noctis raises an eyebrow. “You think I’m mad ‘cause you talked to Specs?”

_ Specs. _ Prompto smiles despite himself at the cute nickname for Ignis. “Yeah? He’s  _ your _ friend, not mine. I mean, much more than a friend, he… died for you, I’m sorr--”

“Prom, I don’t care that you’re friends with Specs,” Noctis assures him. “That makes me  _ happy. _ ”

Prompto widens his eyes. “It does?”

Noctis laughs. “Yeah. You both mean a lot to me, of course I like it. And, yeah, it sucks that you lied to me. If you would’ve asked me the night you met him, I would’ve told you about him.”

Prompto bows his head ashamedly. “I know,” he says honestly. “I’m an idiot. I was kinda scared you wouldn’t let me go back up there.”

“I get that, but you should’ve just told me,” Noctis scolds.

“I know.” Prompto sighs. “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to keep apologizing. I forgive you.”

Prompto searches the prince’s eyes for a sign that he’s lying. “You do?!”

Noctis nods, laughing again. “Of course I do. You’re my best friend.”

“You just… you never talk about Ignis, y’know? I thought it was something private. You never even talk about what happened to him. I had to Moogle it.”

Noctis tilts his head curiously. “Did Specs tell you what happened?”

“Vaguely?” Prompto squints. “I figured it wasn’t any of my business.”

“I don’t talk about it because it hurts,” Noctis admits, blinking away tears. “It hurts really bad, Prom. I loved Specs, he was my best friend growing up, and he died for me. It was my fault. D’you know how that feels?”

Guilt tears away at Prompto. “N-no,” he admits. “Iggy wouldn’t ever blame you. He doesn’t, y’know.”

Noctis smiles sadly. “I know. That’s because he’s the most selfless person I’ll ever meet, except for maybe  _ you.” _

Prompto blinks with surprise. “Wha--?  _ Me _ ? But I was…  _ so  _ selfish, I lied to you so I could keep talking to Iggy--”

Noctis pulls Prompto tighter against him, forcing Prompto to lean against Noctis’s bony shoulder. “I talked to him about it. You kept him company, read to him, risked everything just to make sure he was alright. That’s more than I’ve done for him recently.”

“Don’t be like that! You’ve known about him for way longer, I just… I just wanted to see him, it wasn’t a selfless thing at all! I, um…”

“You love him,” Noctis finishes for him. “Yeah, you mentioned that.  _ He _ mentioned that.”

“I’m sorry,” Prompto says. “I know that’s weird, since he’s not… y’know. He told me we couldn’t, and of  _ course _ we couldn’t, I know that. It’s been… a weird fucking night, and I wasn’t thinking--” He laughs awkwardly.

“Just ‘cause it’s weird doesn’t mean it’s not important, Prom,” Noctis says. “Ignis, shit, he looks as alive as you do right now sometimes. It’s complicated.” He laughs softly. “Y’know, you guys would’ve been perfect together.”

Prompto’s eyes start to sting with tears for what feels like the hundredth time that night (morning?). “Th-thanks. I wish he’d… give me a chance now, y’know? At least let me… try. I dunno.”

“You never know, he’ll come around,” Noctis says, elbowing him playfully. “He’s wild about you, Prom. I’ve never seen him like that before. You’ve really made him happy, and… I gotta thank you for that.”

Prompto smiles. “You don’t gotta thank me. I love spending time with him.”

Noctis nods. “Me, too. We’ll have to do something together, the three of us, huh? Specs would love that. We’ll bring Gladio, too.”

“Gladio knows?!” Prompto gasps.

Noctis nods. “He doesn’t visit as much. It makes him too sad.”

Prompto’s face falls. “Is there… is there anything we can do?”

Noctis goes quiet for a moment, a frown weighing down his face. “I don’t think so, Prom. I’ve tried everything, trust me.”

“Oh. Right.”

Noctis turns, pulling Prompto into a hug. “Take your time, but you should really come visit Specs, okay? He’s worried about you. I promised him I’d talk to you.”

Affection tugs at Prompto, and he knows he couldn’t say no to save his life. “I gotta work tomorrow, but… maybe tomorrow night, huh?”

Noctis smiles. “Good. We good? I can get outta your hair.” He ruffles Prompto’s hair.

Prompto laughs, letting his hair turn into a mess. “Yeah, we’re good. Thanks, Noct. I owe you everything.”

Noctis responds with the roll of his eyes, shoving him playfully. “Nah. Just don’t keep shit from me anymore, huh?”

Prompto grins. “Never.”

Prompto hugs Noctis one more time before he leaves, happy that things will start to return to normal after tomorrow, and super grateful that he didn’t completely mess  _ everything  _ up. Still, as he gets ready for bed, he can’t push away the nagging ache in his chest at what Noctis told him.

Prompto can’t stop hearing his words in his head. ‘ _ He died for me. It was my fault. D’you know how that feels?’ _

Prompto doesn’t know how that feels, that much is true. However, he can’t push away the dark thought that maybe Noctis would be better off with Ignis at his side instead of Prompto. Gladio, too -- ‘ _ Gladio doesn’t visit as much. It makes him too sad.’ _

All Prompto knows is that he wants them all to be happy -- he wants Noctis to be happy, Gladio, even -- and Iggy.  _ Ignis. _ He’s known Ignis the least longest, for obvious reasons, but he’d do almost anything to see Ignis alive and happy again.

‘ _ I’ve tried everything, Prom. Trust me.’ _

Prompto lies in his bed, staring at the ceiling of his crappy apartment. “What if you took me, instead? Have you tried that?” Prompto asks out loud, to anyone that might be listening. If there’s life after death, then Prompto has to assume  _ someone _ is out there listening to him. “What if you let Ignis live, and replaced him with me? Let him live, let him see Noct again, please.” A tear rolls down his cheek and stains his pillow. “Please.”

Prompto knows it’s useless, but he has to try. He drifts off to sleep, consciousness leaving him finally.

\-----

_ Prompto finds himself sitting on the steps of the citadel, and he’s not even confused as to how or why he’s here. Somewhere, deep within him, he knows this is a dream -- the stars are out, prominent in the sky, twinkling above him charmingly. The air feels cool, much colder than this time of year, but it’s not uncomfortable for some reason. _

_ “Hello?” Prompto calls out, his voice dreamlike and far away, steam blowing out of his mouth where his warm breath hits the cold air. _

_ “You share a familiarity with the chosen king, and wish to make a sacrifice,” a pretty, elegant voice fills Prompto’s ears. _

_ He immediately finds the owner of the voice, attention fixated on her immediately. She stands near the citadel steps, just having appeared a moment ago, as she wasn’t there before. Her eyes are closed, long eyelashes brushing against pale cheeks framed by long black hair.  _

_ Prompto recognizes her from photos. He remembers her as Gentiana, but can’t remember exactly who she is apart from that. She’s someone important to Lady Lunafreya, he’s pretty sure. He never really talked about it with Noctis, but Prompto supposes it doesn’t matter. This is a dream, after all. _

_ “Yeah,” Prompto says. “I want to-- I want Ignis to live. Take me, instead.” _

_ “The chosen king cannot fulfill his destiny without his advisor’s aid,” Gentiana explains. “He is needed for the future, and therefore your sacrifice shall be heard.” _

_ Prompto feels his heart thud, growing dizzy with it. “Will it… will it hurt?” _

_ “Your sacrifice will be heard, but not granted. You are essential to the chosen king’s journey, as well. The King of Light must have all at his side.” _

_ Prompto frowns. “Can you, uh, repeat that--” _

_ His words fall flat, as Gentiana has already disappeared. The darkness starts to surround him, almost like the night sky is falling, the stars along with it. Prompto braces himself, expecting the worst, but it doesn’t come. The chill of the night disappears, along with the citadel and the city lights.  _

_ Prompto drifts. _

\-----

_ BUZZ, BUZZ, BUZZ. _

The chocobo song starts chiming from Prompto’s phone, and he sits bolt upright, completely startled. He sleepily disables the phone alarm, a yawn escaping his lips as his heart pounds.

“What a freaky ass dream,” Prompto says. He looks down at himself -- he’s still completely intact, and nothing seems to have changed, so that could’ve only been a dream, right?

Prompto sighs. He contemplates calling into work and just going to spend all day with Noctis. He knows that means he’d get to see Ignis sooner, too, and after the weird night he’s had, that’s really all he wants to do.

With a groan, he realizes that he does, in fact, need money, so he might as well suck it up and get the day over with. He brushes his teeth while hastily getting dressed, running his fingers through his bedhead that looks more like a chocobo’s ass than hair at this point, too tired to do anything fancy with it.

All he can think about is seeing Ignis later, if he’s honest. He’s the world’s first person to get rejected by a ghost, yet here he is, still  _ dying _ to see him.

_ Ha. _ Dying. Prompto wonders if Ignis would appreciate that joke. Probably not.

Prompto nearly trips over his shoes when he hears a hesitant knock to his door. He checks the time -- he’s not late for work, and he’s not expecting anyone, so he has no idea who could possibly be at his apartment right now.

“Hang on, I’m comin’,” Prompto says, kicking his shoes to the side in favor of traipsing toward his front door.

Nothing prepares Prompto for who he sees when he opens the door, nothing at all.

“ _ Prompto _ ,” Ignis nearly gasps, his eyes wide. He holds a bouquet in his hands timidly -- sunflowers. He’s wearing a white button-up, different from the outfit Prompto’s so used to seeing him in.

Prompto sways a little, unable to believe his eyes. He’s pretty sure he might faint. “What the… what the hell is this--?”

Ignis can’t help but let out a laugh of relief, tears stinging his eyes. “You appear as if you’ve seen a ghost.”

Prompto reaches over to pinch his own arm. “Ow. Okay, still awake, I--I--”

Prompto sways even more, his knees giving out. Ignis reaches out to steady him, keeping Prompto from collapsing entirely. 

“Prompto, are you alright? I--I shouldn’t have--” Ignis murmurs, voice low with emotion.

Prompto looks up at him, still wide-eyed, his heart thudding in his chest as he realizes Ignis is  _ holding _ him,  _ touching _ the tops of his arms. Prompto can smell cologne on Ignis --  _ cologne -- _ and the warmth of Ignis’s breath on his neck. Ignis is  _ breathing _ , and Prompto might even be able to see the rapid thrum of Ignis’s jugular, but he could very well be hallucinating that. He could be hallucinating  _ all  _ of this; there’s no way Ignis could be here right now.

“Is this… is this real?” Prompto whispers. “ _ Iggy _ ?”

A tear escapes Ignis’s beautiful green eye, dropping the bouquet of sunflowers in favor of wrapping his arms around Prompto tightly. Prompto barely has time to react before Ignis surges forward, pressing his lips fervently to Prompto’s. The kiss is chaste at first, but passionate, their mouths melting together easily. It’s not long before the kiss deepens, however; Prompto whimpers longingly as Ignis’s tongue teases Prompto’s bottom lip. 

If this isn’t real, Prompto’s not going to waste this dream while it lasts. He tilts his head, arms sliding around Ignis to lock around his neck, coaxing Ignis’s tongue into his mouth easily. Ignis hums appreciatively, pulling back only to dive back in, kissing Prompto senseless. Ignis’s mouth is warm, soft, and pliant -- none of that chill from before, and Prompto can feel tears rolling down his cheeks as he holds onto Ignis as tightly as he can, not wanting him to disappear, not  _ wanting _ to wake up.

They just stand there for a moment, holding each other and kissing each other. Ignis is holding onto him just as tightly, and it feels so good -- it makes Prompto feel  _ whole,  _ the hole in his heart left from last night repairing nicely. 

Ignis pulls his lips from Prompto’s only to kiss his cheek, swiftly moving to the other to kiss as well before kissing Prompto’s nose, traveling back down to Prompto’s lips again. Prompto can’t help but laugh, blinking away more tears as his face is peppered with the kisses he never thought he’d get. 

Prompto’s laugh dies down when Ignis pulls away, realizing that this is  _ impossible, _ it can’t be real.

Prompto searches Ignis’s eyes, fingers digging into the back of Ignis’s neck. “How… how is this… I don’t wanna wake up.” He squeezes his eyes shut, trying to stop crying in front of Ignis like a dumbass, ruining their time together.

Fingers touch his chin, tilting Prompto’s face up to meet Ignis’s. “Prompto, look at me please, darling thing.”

Prompto can’t help but obey, his heart hammering, lips still tingling from Ignis’s kiss. “You’re here.”

“I am,” Ignis says, a beautiful carefree laugh leaving his lips. “I was visited by Gentiana last night after you left. She told me a wish had been granted.”

Prompto’s eyes widen. “My… my dream?! It came true?”

Ignis grins, leaning in to kiss Prompto again. “I knew it was you. I bloody knew it was you.”

Prompto pulls Ignis down for a hug, holding onto him so tightly he’s scared he might break. “It worked? I can’t believe it worked!”

“What did you wish for?” Ignis whispers, voice close enough to Prompto’s ear to give him goosebumps.

“I, uh. I wanted them to take me instead of you. I wanted you to be okay again,” Prompto admits, sniffling a little. “I didn’t want Noct to be sad. I wanted to make things right.”

“Prompto,” Ignis says sternly, pulling away enough to look at him. Ignis blinks away another tear. “Don’t  _ ever… _ do you have any idea what I would have done if you were to replace me? Do you think I could allow that to happen?”

Prompto smiles. “But it didn’t happen! She said we all have to be okay. For Noct.”

Ignis shakes his head, expression fondly exasperated. “Can you promise me something?”

Prompto shrugs. “I’ll do anything now that you’re here. Iggy…” Prompto rests his head on Ignis’s chest, unable to let go of him.

“Don’t be so reckless any longer,” Ignis says. “I won’t lose you, not when I’ve just gotten you.”

Prompto swallows, turning his head to kiss Ignis’s chest. “I promise. Pinky promise, cross my heart, all that stuff.” He sighs shakily. “Are you gonna be here forever?”

“For the rest of my life, I should hope,” Ignis says. “Look at me again?”

Prompto raises his head, flushing when Ignis cradles his face with both hands, staring intensely into his eyes. He laughs under the scrutiny. “What?”

“I can’t believe this is real, that I can hold you like this,” Ignis says fondly, uttered like a prayer. “Prompto, I’m so terribly sorry for what I said last night, when you-- when you told me…”

“That I loved you?” Prompto finishes for him, smiling softly. “‘Cause I do, y’know. That’s not gonna go away. I love you a lot.”

“I love you, more than I have words for,” Ignis says gently.

“You’re not tired of me now that we’re both alive and you can totally get any hottie you want lookin’ like that?” Prompto teases weakly.

“I don’t want anyone else, I want you,” Ignis promises, not a hint of teasing in his tone. “And you still desire me, even though I hold no charm for you now that I’m alive?”

“Hold no charm?” Prompto mocks, rolling his eyes. “I almost passed out when you showed up at my door! Have you even looked into a mirror lately, by the way? Hold no charm my ass.” He jumps up, pulling Ignis into a tight hug again. “Shit, you’re here. You’re really fucking here, aren’t you?”

“I am,” Ignis says softly, smiling against Prompto’s cheek. “Allow me to be yours?”

The words are said so bluntly that Prompto almost thinks he mishears. “Wh-what?”

“I want to be yours,” Ignis repeats. “I want to take you everywhere, I want you to show me what I’ve missed, you and I, together.” He pulls back to look at Prompto, fingers splayed across his cheek. “I don’t wish to waste any more time.”

Prompto nods, laughing with tears in his eyes. “I’m all yours, Iggy, I promise.”

They kiss again, and it’s even better than the first time. Ignis’s kiss is tender and guiding, holding Prompto gently against him. Prompto melts in his embrace, sighing softly against Ignis’s mouth when he realizes he can do this whenever he’d like; endlessly, if he really wanted to. 

Prompto’s foot moves, and it touches something sharp. He gasps at the sensation, peeling his lips reluctantly from Ignis’s to look at what he’s stepped on. It’s a plant stem, and Prompto feels so guilty he forgot about the bouquet. 

“Shit! The f-flowers,” Prompto whispers, bending down to pick them up. The sunflowers are beautiful, big and yellow, not damaged by the fall at all. Prompto smiles as he holds them. “Did you get these for me?”

“Of course I did. What apology would it be without a bouquet?” Ignis says softly.

“You don’t owe me an apology, I owe you an apology. I’m sorry for runnin’ off…” Prompto trails off, his thoughts wandering. “Wait! Shit! Noct! Does he know? Do we need to tell him? Where is he?”

“He knows, of course he knows,” Ignis soothes him, tracing Prompto’s cheek with his finger once more. “He’s the first person I went to find. I was so late this morning because Noctis was hesitant to let me go.”

Prompto tries to swallow down the guilt he feels. “Oh, shit, I’m so s--”

“Hush, now. No more apologies,” Ignis teases, his finger pressing gently against Prompto’s mouth. “I had to come see you, love, and Noct agreed. And here I am, right as rain.”

Prompto smiles, laughing loud with relief. “Gods, I would’ve killed to see Noct’s face.”

“Don’t fret, I doubt the shock has left his face yet,” Ignis says with a smile. “Would you care to come to dinner with us?”

“Shit, I have work.” Prompto bites his lip. “Okay, fuck it, my boyfriend came back from the dead, screw work.”

Ignis’s eyebrows shoot up. “Boyfriend?”

Prompto’s eyes widen. “Oh, shit. Was that not-- oops, sorry--”

Ignis cuts him off with another kiss, the sunflowers crushed against Prompto’s chest. He’d feel a little guilty about the flowers if it didn’t feel so good to kiss Ignis like this. Ignis laughs, separating their mouths to grab the flowers from Prompto, holding them outward as if reading Prompto’s mind before returning his mouth to Prompto’s.

Gods, Prompto loves him so much.

Ignis parts for the final time, free hand sliding up to tuck a lock of Prompto’s hair behind his ear. “Had you not decided it for yourself, I would have insisted you take the day off today due to an emergency.” Ignis sets the sunflowers on Prompto’s countertop, forgotten for now.

“An emergency?” Prompto asks worriedly, resting his palm on Ignis’s chest. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes. The emergency is that I cannot go without touching you for more than one second. You, my darling,” Ignis insists, bending down to knock Prompto’s legs out from underneath him, “are spending the day in my arms.”

Prompto yelps at the unexpected gesture, laughing as his arms lock around Ignis once more. “Yep, that really is an emergency, babe, guess I gotta call in.”

Ignis carries Prompto to the bedroom, setting him down gently. Prompto pulls him down for several more kisses before looking up at him gently.

“I’m  _ so  _ glad I trespassed on forbidden royal grounds last month,” Prompto teases.

Ignis chuckles, lips ghosting along Prompto’s jawline. “As am I, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> SEE I TOLD U IT HAD A HAPPY ENDING i can't make things sad LOL rip  
my [twitter](https://twitter.com/ignisgayentia) and [tumblr](https://ignisgayentia.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
